Be Prepared
by LT Shai
Summary: We turn on Xiaoyu and a lttle bit of her story for the sixth tournament. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken, or Namco or the characters. :(**

**A/N- Just a oneshot I wanted to write while working on my other story:)**

* * *

**Be Prepared**

Why was life suddenly getting hard these days? Well, it wasn't just another day after the other. To Ling Xiaoyu, every single day was important, now that the sixth tournament was nearly here.

After finding out she couldn't reach Jin because the Zaibatsu was involved in Militarization, she had no other choice then to just go home and train. Since her 'grandfather' Wang Jinrei would also be participating in the dangerous tournament, they just decided to stay at a small place in Japan till after it was finished.

At home one day, Xiaoyu confronted her grandfather. Not to train, but to talk. He was sitting outside, staring at the sunset.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu walked over to him and sat down. "Grandpa, the tournament is one week away."

"Yes, it's very close."

"Well, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm really ready?"

Wang turned to her. "Xiaoyu, this is a question you shouldn't ask me."

"But who else is there to ask?"

"Yourself."

* * *

After dinner, Xiaoyu cleared the table, went up to her room and sat on her floral bed. "I just wish I could see you, Jin. I need to talk to you. But I guess I'll just have to wait till the tournament." she said, sighing and getting up to look out her window. The dark sky was just setting in and a single bright white star glowed with beauty. She looked more closely and more stars appeared, but not as bright and big as the first one. "Jin, if you were that single star, I'd have to go a long way to get to you. Just like in the tournament. I have to get to you. Whatever it takes."

She walked away from the window and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop to train again. "I must train if I'm going to save Jin!" she said with confidence as she walked out of her room, out the house, and outside.

* * *

A few days before the tournament...

Now staying at a hotel with the rest of the fighters, after practicing day after day, Xiaoyu was satisfied. After witnessing the looks on the faces around her, she got the idea that maybe she was the only one excited. "I'm so happy the tournament is almost here!" she said enthusiastically to a tall man with black hair when she was first checking into the hotel. His light blue-green eyes were strange and staring at the suit he was wearing, it looked like he was from an army or military. The man turned his eyes to Xiaoyu and turned them back straight ahead. Getting a closer look at him, she thought he looked kinda scary.

"I'd leave him alone if I were you." said a deep, rough voice behind her. She turned around and saw a man with strange blonde hair and sort of a ninja outfit. Like one for a secret agent.

"Hey! Didn't I see you in the last tournament?"

"Yes, but you need to know nothing about me. This tournament is dangerous. I hope you know what you're getting in to."

"What? What do you mean?" she asked, looking back behind her, but he was gone.

"Xiaoyu! I'm over here!" her grandfather called, motioning her to come to him.

When she got to him, he looked a little worried. "Where were you? You know better than to wander off."

Xiaoyu looked around. "Grandpa! You're embarrassing me! I'm not a child."

"I have our rooms." he said. He started walking towards them and she followed, looking behind her to see where that man had gone.

* * *

The night before the tournament...

Xiaoyu sat on her bed, listening to the wind outside her window.

'_Well, this is it. Tomorrow I have to focuse. No more fun and games. I HAVE to give it all I got. I have to find Jin. I must follow my goal.' _she thought, stretching and yawning. "I'm tired." she said, turning off her lamp for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Xiaoyu instantly awoke, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. She yawned and a smile spread across her face.

"Well, Jin. I hope your ready cause I know _I_ am!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know it's not much, but I hope you liked it. R&R!**


End file.
